Seasons
by Calyn
Summary: Written in honor of an odd anniversary. The Narnian quintarchs are always amused when their subjects compare them to seasons, for they themselves have very different ideas.


_Short and simple, and written expressly to be published today (12-16-11), which is the two-years-and-two-days anniversary of my first posting on this site. This takes place in my Darkness universe, but is AU as of now. I might come back and edit/expand it later._

_Lithe is part of my universe's calendar, not Jack's, and although it is not technically a season is considered one for the purposes of this story._

_Note: Ailena is pronounced "EYE-lin-na." You are forgiven for not recognizing her, as I have yet to post any actual fics that deal with her. Azure probably doesn't count as an actual fic. Suffice it to say that she's been in Narnia since the beginning, ages very slowly, is High Queen, and is not involved romantically with anyone._

_With thanks to LilyTheAnnoyance, who pointed out that Peter's paragraph in the first draft needed some extension. And to snowyspiritruby, who pointed out that I'd made one of my common gaffes. It's fixed now.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The quintarchs of Narnia have never quite understood their subjects' odd inclination to compare them with seasons of the year. But they simply smile when Edmund is called the Winter King or Lucy the Summer Queen.

They know better.

Lucy is the Lithe Queen. Just as the three days of Lithe are the very brightest and warmest of the year, Lucy is the most radiant of the five. The sun dare not hide its light during Lithe, and Lucy's golden hair and quick smile are the light of Cair. Little can dampen her spirits save injustice, and she will ride to war to defend her country. She is slow to anger and quick to forgive. Nothing can shake her faith in Aslan. She is Narnia's innocence and light.

Susan is the Summer Queen. She is not quite so bright as Lucy, just as the rest of summer can never truly equal the light of Lithe. But where Lucy's enthusiasm and excitement never wane, perpetually sunny, Susan is milder, more varied, just as summer's temperature may be cooler or warmer. She possesses both soothing warmth and heated scorn. She is not a fighter, preferring instead to broker peace when possible. She is Narnia's wisdom and tenderness.

Ailena is the Winter Queen. She is calm and quiet. Just as winter's snow, once settled in, rarely melts, so too does she change little. It can only be expected of one who has lived many years in Narnia. Even as a blanket of snow brings a certain hush to the world, so is she able to quieten arguments with soft words. Like Lucy, her faith in Aslan and his Father is unwavering. She is Narnia's faith and steadiness.

Edmund is the Spring King. As plants return to life in the springtime, so he has found new life and hope in Aslan. Once called a traitor, he is unswerving in his loyalty. Once judged himself, he has learned how to judge others with mercy. Once in the wrong, he is able to admit when he he has erred. As nature grows early in the year, so has he. He is Narnia's reason and gravity.

Peter is the Autumn King. He is the combination of winter and summer, collected as well as wise. He is coolly logical when required, and full of friendly warmth at other times, even as autumn contains both warmth and cold. He is unafraid to assert his authority when necessary, and well-versed in diplomacy. Well was he named, for he is a rock on which all can depend. He is Narnia's honor and strength.

Every season has its own unique characteristics. But together they complete each other and the year. So too do the rulers of Narnia complete and balance each other, working together to rule their kingdom to their utmost ability. Never before has this level of concerted reign been seen, and it never will be again.

No wonder this will be known as the Golden Age.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Not the best thing I've ever written, but still. Could also use a better title. If you have a suggestion feel free to leave it in a review.<em>

_EDIT: Peter used to be _justice_ and strength, but I discovered that confused people.  
><em>


End file.
